


Paternal

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s so tiny, so <i>perfect</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "every morning"

“She’s gonna wake up if you keep starin’ at her,” Darcy mumbled sleepily, sliding her arms around Bruce’s waist to lean her cheek against his bare shoulder.

“I still can’t believe she’s here, sometimes,” he whispered. Bruce let go of the crib railing to catch Darcy’s hand. “She’s so tiny, so _perfect_.”

“She is pretty awesome,” his wife agreed. “Especially when she’s asleep. Are you going to keep this up every morning?”

“ _Every_ morning,” Bruce agreed. “Until she tells me to stop or goes off to college. Whichever comes first.”

Darcy laughed, and held on tighter. “We’ll see about that.”

THE END


End file.
